lion transformers roll out
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: they were meant to hate each other but fate has tricks of its own kind. What if the transformers were lions? i do not own transformers ps this i guess its got a bit of bambi and a bit of lion king so i dont own that either. . . enjoy please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERES ONLY MY OC AND I GUESS THIS COULD BE A BIT LIKE LION KING 2 SO I DONT OWN THAT EITHER.

Starlight's P.O.V

lonely,cold,traumatised and hungry that's all the emotions I could feel I wandered the vast landscape of the African landscape remembering a few days back.

_flashback starts._

_I was learning to hunt with my mum we sunk low to the ground as she wispeared to me._

_"Now young cub you must not let the prey hear you" As she said that her ears pricked up she then smelled the air. "Humans" she hissed "quickly back to the den Starlight" she nudged me quickly I ran as quick as I could even when I heard a fun shot I ran until I got to the hidden den I quickly breathed in and out catching my breath yelling back to mum._

_"We made it mama. Mama!" I peeked out of the den but saw nothing coming I smelled the air for mum but a rotten smell hit my nostrils. Blood. I ran toward it finding my mum well hidden but bleeding out of her chest I nudged her but she didn't get back up she just fell back down limply I let tears run down but I knew what my mum would say._

_"Run young lioness run and find safety now" so I did I ran._

_Flashback ends._

Tears fell down my face remembering that memory I sniffled but suddenly heard a twig snap behind me I spun around and saw a group of sandy coulored ears poke up I knew what these creatures were. Hyenas. I began running but they easily caught up to me seeing as I was only a cub I suddenly felt a pain in my thigh I got the answer to what the pain was as I was thrown down a steep hill landing in a thorn bush. I hopped out and picked out the thorns I then began walking again until I came to a section where on one side the yellow grass was still growing tall where as on the other side the grass was dead and no plants lived I stood in the middle until a rough voice spoke out.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight's P.O.V

"Hey" I spun around to see 3 tall lions the one that spoke was a dark grey lion with dark red eyes and also with a big mane so you could easily tell he was the pack leader the second was a red lion with a white face the last one was another grey lion but he had extremely long claws the main one spoke up again saying. "what faction do you belong to lost cub?" his voice simply put shivers down my spine. "WELL!" he yelled less patient.

Before I could respond 2 lions and 1 lioness came towards me from the side with plenty of vegetation the lioness was light blue but the fur on her thighs and arm muscles were light pink and her eyes were light blue the one on the right was a dark green with a silver face and with the same blue eyes but the one in the middle caught my attention the most . The one in the middle had a red chest with blue legs his face was a silver but his mane was a dark blue with sliver streaks running through it he looked at me with his dark blue optics. I turned back to the other side and looked at the impatient lion waiting for an answer.

"well what faction are you with?" he asked again. I didn't understand what he meant but as I looked at the red and blue lion I knew what faction I was in I looked back at the main lion on the dead side saying.

"theirs" as soon as I said that the main one roared out in anger and then growled to the two with him.

"well then you are trespassing on Decepticon land and know we can have a proper meal" as the red and the smaller grey lion charged I froze in place scared of what to do I suddenly felt my scruff being grabbed and I was lifted up and carried over to the over side luckily not the Decepticon's side. I was gently placed down as I was set down I looked up to see the green lion he looked at me with concern but I just rubbed my face into his leg. The Decepticons didn't cross the line between the territories and instead they roared at the the other faction. I was approached by the red and blue lion who looked at me and asked.

"hello young cub what is your name?" I looked back at my saviour group and timidly said.

"S-Starlight sir"


	3. Chapter 3

NO ONE'S P.O.V

The grey lion roared in frustration as the group of Autobots walked off with the new lioness just as the 3 were about to set back out to steal food from the Autobots territory when another lion cub walked up to the lion he was a small cub with small black hairs growing that would soon be his mane he with brown all over and he had light red eyes. The tall grey lion roared again.

"Young cub would you like to join our faction?" The young lion cub thought for a minute until saying.

"Sure why not" as he walked towards them the red one asked.

"So what's your name?" The cub proudly stated.

"My names Darksky"

Starlight's P.O.V

We have been walking for hours now to get to my new home and my leg couldn't take anymore I soon began lagging behind until I completely collapsed in the tall grass and laid still breathing heavy. It was only a few seconds until Arcee noticed I wasn't with them she looked back and saw me lying in the grass she stopped the group and got them to follow her back to the place I was laying Arcee turned me over and they finally saw my deep nash wound in my thigh Arcee gasped whilst Optimas grabbed the scruff of my fur and quickly ran their den.

We finally arrived to a massive area with two other lions and a large river running through the den next to a giant cave Optimas placed me down and talked to a older lion that was red with white on its body said lion soon came towards me and looked at my around he quickly began cleaning it and then he gently helped me to my feet. As I limped over to the last lion I noticed he was yellow with patches of black making him almost look like a cheater. After introductions and my story we were sent to bed I was sent to sleep in the large cave where I would be more protected as I laid down on one of the small rocks I heard Optimas walk in and lay down on the large rock. I saw Optimas as my dad he reminded me of him in so many ways as he began drifting off to sleep I quietly and quickly snuck over to him and buried myself into him feeling his heartbeat send me to sleep little did I know he had felt me snuggle into him and had lifted his head and looked at me and smiled he then rested his head over my body and protected me.

A FEW YEAES LATER

I am now 15 human years and I was just waking up as the African sun hit against my face I blinked away the sleep and began stretching across the large rock. I knew today I could finally go on the hunt for food so I quickly got ready and said goodbye and set off smelling the air and the ground little did I know a decepticon was tracking the same thing.

Darksky's P.O.V

I am now 15 human years old and now I know that I must go and hunt and steal food from the Autobots I quickly left the Decepticon faction and entered the Autobot faction I then began smelling the air and found a smell I was used to smelling a long time ago. Wildebeest. I licked my lips at the smell but quickly began tracking down the animal until I found it drinking in a massive river I crouched down preparing and… lunge. I clung on to the Wildebeest sinking my fangs in and my claws when it finally fell dead I jumped away when it landed on the floor and slowly went towards it smiling but as I placed my paw on it I felt another paw rest on mine I looked up and saw a Autobot lioness.

Skylight's P.O.V

After a few minutes I found the Wildebeest drinking at a large river I crouched low to the floor ready to pounce and…lunge I clung onto the animal with my claws biting into its flesh I suddenly felt it fall down I jumped away and began walking toward it smiling with my eyes closed I placed my paw down but I felt another paw under mine I opened my eyes to see a Decepticon lion.


	4. Chapter 4

Starlight's P.O.V

I jumped back as I saw a male lion started growlong at me clearly protecting the dead food she hissed back flicking my tail and pressing my ears back. I hissed at him until he lunged at me we rolled around fighting until we came to a cliff were he pinned me to the floor I closed my eyes tightly and waited for my life to end but nothing came. I reopened my eyes to see him just staring at me with almost fascination he got off me and let me sit up.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Starlight what's yours?"

"Darksky" we talked until the sun was about to set I suddenly heard roars coming from my side I knew it was the Autobots telling me to come home.

"Oh no its my faction" another set of roars erupted.

"And that's mine" we looked at the Wildebeest and back to each other. "You take it you are nothing like what the Decepticons have told me about you deserve it. I thanked him and watched as he ran off but before he left I yelled.

" do you want to meet here tomorrow?" He then nodded and ran away I turned to the Wildebeest and bit into its ankle and began dragging it back to our den the sun was just setting over the horizon as I got back home when I arrived I saw surprised faces seeing as I managed to take down a wildebeest we then began to sink our fangs in and eat. That night even when Optimas had fallen asleep I lay awake thinking about Darksky.

Darksky's P.O.V

I arrived back at base empty handed so Megatron roared in frustration yelling at me.

"What happened?!" I remained strong and replied.

"An Autobot saw me and I had to leave the food" he growled and sent me away to rest and that I would try tomorrow as I lay still I couldn't help but think about Starlight.

Starlight's P.O.V THE NEXT FEW DAYS.

It has been great hanging out with Darksky he taught me how to catch things like birds and fish this day I had just caught my last bird we had 10 in total so I gave him half I had just placed the last bird on his pile when he walked up to me asking.

"Star do you like me?"

"Of course I do" it suddenly felt awkward but as I looked at his sparkling eyes and began leaning in him leaning as well out noses were just nearly touching when I heard a shocked voice.

"Starlight?" I spun around to see Arcee, Bulk, Bee and Optimas looking at me in shock I gave them a nervous chuckle until we suddenly heard another voice.

"Darksky" we looked the other side to see Starscream, Megatron, Knockout and Shockwave staring at us I'm telling you you could cut the tension with a knife. Optimas suddenly broke the tension by saying.

"Come on Starlight your coming home" I looked back at Darksky but he seemed to pursade me to go to get out of trouble I reluctantly walked over to Optimas as Darksky walked over to his faction Optimas seemed to glare at Megatron and Darksky. We then set off home where I was defiantly going to get in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Starlight's P.O.V

We had just arrived back at the den Rachet saw the looks from everyone's face and mine and asked.

"What happened" Bee decided to answer by saying.

"Star was hanging out with Darksky and they were well…" Bee leaned closer to Rachet and whispered in his ear I saw Rachet face and rolled my eyes looking away Optimas walked to me saying.

"Starlight why of all Decepticons were you with Darksky?" I sighed saying.

"I don't know I just was and why do you care you don't even know him" I snapped punching my paw to the ground. I knew what he was going to do he was going to pull the old father card.

"I care because I am your father and I don't want to see you hurt" see what did I tell you well I am tiered of him saying that but before I could argue back he added. "I forbid you to see him again and you will not go on any anymore hunts ever" I starred at him in shock.

"But that's not-"

"ENOUGH STARLIGHT" tears pricked at my eyes I couldn't think of anything so I decided to tell in pure anger.

"YOUR NOT MY DAD I HATE YOU!" I saw him try to hide a flinch but everyone saw it I started crying and I ran to the cave Arcee looked at me with sadness Optimas tried to follow me but Arcee stopped him and sent him away. I laid down on my rock and began crying harder until I saw a ray of light I found were the light was coming from. There was a small hole with a bunch of loose rocks I clawed away the rocks and when they were gone I squeezed my self through the hole.

As I slipped out I ran far away from the Autobots and towards were me and Darksky met.

DARKSKY'S P.O.V

We had returned home and Megatron growled at me yelling.

"Why were you about to kiss an Autobot?!" I growled and snapped back.

"I don't know I just was" he growled and ordered me to my an as I sat there I saw a ray of light I dug away the rocks and escaped through the hole and then I began running to where me and Star meet where I found her I to her yelling her name she yelled my name and ran to me as we got closer I felt both our noses press together humans use there lips to kiss us lions/lionesses Kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

No ones P.o.v back at the Autobots base.

It's had been 1 hour since Starlight's outburst and Arcee and Optimas have decided to go and check on her but when they entered they saw she was gone and there was a hole in the roof they both sighed but Optimas soon ran outside ordering.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Rachet we must leave Starlight has ran off and we must find her" they all nodded and went with Optimas.

Starlight's P.O.V WHERE SHE AND DARKSKY ARE

We have been walking for a while until he leaped in front of me with a smile saying.

"Let's run away start a faction of our own" I smiled and rubbed my head under his neck saying.

"Darksky we have to go back"

"What why?"

"Because it we don't the war will never end" he sighed but finally agreed we looked back but couldn't remember were we have been I smelled the air but there was no wind blowing we walked for a few minutes until a found a dirt road I walked in the middle but I was suddenly hit by a pair of blinding lights I looked forward and was soon hit by a heavy metal feeling.

Darksky's P.O.V

I watched as a human stepped out of the machine that had just hit over Star as the human got close to her I growled in warning I watched as the weak human slowly went to the back of his car and grab something I smelled the air when he abruptly pulled a gun out and pointed it at me I growled more but I felt a hit I looked down to see a red dart stuck in me I suddenly began swaying and I fell down but before I fell asleep I saw the man picking up Star and placing her in a cage in the back.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I DONT KNOW DARKSYKS POINT OF VEIW SO ITS JUST GOING TO BE STARLIGHTS

I blinked open my eyes a blinding light blinding my eyes I slowly lift my head up but feel a tube in mouth I began gagging as I heard aa bleeping sound I was suddenly suddenly surrounded by a group of humans who removed the tube and several drips. They then removed a blue sheet that was covering me and attached a long rope to my neck whilst carefully taking me to a large cage with several newspapers on the floor with a bowl full water and another with meat in.

I laid in the cage until I heard a squeaking noise I looked out to see a small baby meerkat being held by a human and placed in a cage next to me after a minute I say.

"Hello"

"Hello who are you?"

"My names Starlight what's yours?"

"Milly"

"Hey Milly do you think you can get out and open my cage"

"Maybe hang on" I watched as she slotted out and ran to my cage which she then jumped and hit open as I got out I picked her by her scruff. After running for a few minutes I found the exit as I ran outside I bumped into someone or something I looked up to see Darksky I twisted my neck around his when I saw the exit open we ran through as we exited I let go off Milly who ran away. As we got to the tall grass I saw both factions looking at us I slunk back but I suddenly heard Knockout yelling.

"Look out my leige" I spun around to see Knockout jump in front of Megatron suddenly getting impaled by a arrow going through his heart I went to go to him when I heard a gun cocking and twigs snapping. We were soon surrounded by filthy humans I watched at everyone went down with red and blue darts attaching to them I suddenly felt a prick and a dart attach to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Starlight's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of lions roaring at humans as I fully awoke a tall man wearing a long white lab coat came towards me he had short brown hair with brown eyes I took the time to see splatters of blood on his coat and as I got a wiff of the blood I smelled animal blood. He placed a chain around my neck and a black muzzle on around my mouth he then pulled me towards a giant metal bench where he placed me onto it brushing against my fur checking for any fleas. None. He then pulled back my ears checking for tics. None. He finally pulled my muzzle off peeling back my lips to see if my gums were bad. Nope.

As he was placing the muzzle back on a tall man walked in he was wearing a brown top with a black leather jacket on walked in walking straight towards the lab coat man.

"Well which one is it?" He asked.

"Well this one seems the best to sell"

"Okay" the lab man walked up to me with a needle and stabbed it into me feeling woozy and then slowly sleepy my eyes drifted down seeing Darksky's eyes I then felt my eyes fully close making me fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Darksky's P.O.V

I watched helplessly as the men carried an unconscious Starlight into the room next door leaving us all alone in our cages I pushed against the door suddenly hearing Megatron growl.

"This is all your fault Autobots if your precious do-gooder lioness didn't bring them humans to us we would still be in the plains" Bulkhead growled back.

"Says you if you had stayed away from us none of this would of happened!" The two sides growled at each other until I snapped.

"ENOUGH!" it went deathly silent. "I don't know if any of you have noticed but Starlight has been taken by the humans and who knows what's gonna happen to her. And none of you are gonna stop me getting her back" I got to the back of my cage and propelled myself into the door. Nothing. I tried again but this time the door opened I stumbled up but when I shook the blurriness from my eyes the door opened letting a man with a shaved hair enter. I growled and jumped biting his arm I didn't notice the knife until it had cut me I looked up as he was about to stab me when suddenly Optimas bit into his arm making the bite mark deeper finally Optimas bit into the man's throat until he went limp. I looked at him shocked before he walked up to me helping me up asking.

"How is your cut?" I looked down and just shrugged.

"Just stings a bit. Thanks for the save" he looked at me for a minute before saying.

"What you said made me see what we were doing I didn't see you for you I only saw what faction you were in. I'm sorry Darksky" I smiled and nodded.

"It's cool come on we need to save Starlight"

Starlight's P.O.V

I fluttered my eyes open and saw a medical person in front of me holding a small blade I tried to move but my body felt stiff. I watched ad the blade came closer when it went away I looked up and saw Darksky smiling at me I smiled back as he helped me up I soon got feeling back in my legs as we exited the building. I nuzzeled Darksky and licked his cheek him returning the embrace but suddenly I heard a loud bang and a pain erupted in my side I fell down and saw Starscream kill a man with a gun.

"Starlight! No!" I felt blood pour from my side my vision blurry but still visible when a truck pulled up with a group of men I felt Darksky hover over my body growling but when I saw a medic in the group I gently pushed him back saying weakly.

"I...think they...can help me" he licked my face and moved back letting the men look at me they nodded to each other and lifted me in the truck I looked at Darksky before the truck drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

Starlight's P.O.V

A week has passed now since I was shot and now my leg has healed and I have befriended the humans one a tall African man with shaved black hair and brown eyes his name was Amare. On this day I sat in a large metal cage whilst Amare drove a truck through the savanah until we got to the Autobot territory. We carried on traveling until we saw Darksky with the others including the decepticons I saw Amare open the cage I nuzzeled into his chest and leaped from the cage running to Darksky until we were together I looked back to Amare and looked to Darksky saying.

"Come on guys this guy is nice he helped me heal quicker" I invited Amare to everyone but he eventually had to leave Optimas walked up to me I thought he would scold me but he nuzzeled me and said.

"Starlight I'm sorry I judged Darksky without knowing him I give you permission to date him" I smiled and ran to Darksky and licked his cheek.

2 years later

The sun hasn't even risen yet but already a young cub was jumping on my head yelling its head off I rolled my eyes and sat up smiling at mine and Darksky's young cub. She had her father dark grey fur and then my eyes but both of our tendency to get into trouble I smiled even more when I heard her yell.

"Come on mum wake up you said you'd take me out today" I sighed remembering that promise eventually I got up and walked with Eshe until we got to the hunting. I spent the whole day with my daughter until we had to return to the den suddenly I heard a low growl when I heard this I whispered.

"Eshe get back" she ran to me as I perked my ears suddenly we were surrounded by a pack of hyaenas I growled standing protectively over Eshe the first one jumped biting into my fur roaring I hit it off me clawing its skin another one jumped trying to bite me again but whilst I swung more and more jumped onto me I was suddenly pinned down but before I could get killed a huge roar erupted and the weight of the hyaenas was gone I looked up and saw a large sandy coloured lion above me I smiled nervously and said. "Thank you sir what's your name might I ask?" He looked at me before saying.

"My name is Ade and yours" I smiled at said.

"My name is Starlight" I saw his face become surprised as he stepped back slightly.

"S-starlight? How can this be thought you were dead"

"What do you mean how do you know me?" He looked down

"In your father" my eyes widened fully when Eshe ran up to me asking.

"Mum who is this?" I looked to Eshe to Ade saying.

"This is your granddad sweetie" I turned to my dad saying. "Hey do you want to come back to the den and meet my mate and my adoptive father" he smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that"


End file.
